How to bake a soufflé and a baby
by TheHeartOfTheTARDIS
Summary: Clara hasn't been feeling well lately, and so the Doctor decides to bake her a soufflé. But, things don't go as planned... and the Doctor finds himself getting closer to Clara than he ever has been before. (I suck at summaries...) 11xClara.
1. Well, Clara Oswald, you are pregnant

Clara jolted herself awake, flinging off her covers and quickly making her way to the bathroom that was a couple of doors down from her room in the TARDIS. She flung open the doors, kneeling down in front of the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much. She then stood up, rinsing out her mouth and heading back to her room before collapsing onto her bed.

It had been like this for a few weeks now, her routine of waking up, running to the bathroom and then heading back to her room, feeling no better than before. Luckily she had managed to keep it secret from the Doctor, but it was getting increasingly harder as he kept picking up on when she looked a bit pale or was quieter than usual. Clara had one thought of what could be leading to this, and she was pretty sure it was as they'd… _gotten closer _a couple of weeks ago after a particularly exciting adventure. She hadn't wanted to admit it, though, or even mention it to the Doctor. She was scared he'd kick her out and leave her forever, and she couldn't face that. She couldn't live without him.

Slowly, Clara drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep only to wake again after what seemed like a few seconds. She thanked herself for being able to keep the very little contents of her stomach down then proceeded to get dressed and head down to the TARDIS console room. Surprisingly, the Doctor wasn't in there and for a brief moment the Impossible Girl wondered where he was, until she heard an almighty crash followed by a _**'Have to fix that later…'**_. Rolling her eyes, Clara folded her arms across her chest and headed towards the TARDIS kitchen, a small smile on her face.

When she arrived, the Doctor had his head stuck inside the oven, mumbling something about _**'Stupid technology not doing what I wanted' **_whilst pointing his Sonic at random parts of the machine. Clara leant back in the doorway, watching him with a sweet smile on her face. When he failed to notice her after a few minutes, she let out a small cough which caused him to jump, banging his head on the inside of the oven before jumping out and standing to his full height. "Ah, Clara!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms out as a huge grin plastered itself to his face, "I wondered when you'd be up."

"Why, what time is it?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. As far as she knew, she hadn't gotten that much sleep and had woken up quite early, but then again time wasn't really a thing that existed within the TARDIS.

"Well," the Doctor said, frowning, "I'd say it would be about… 12 o'clock earth time."

Clara's eyes widened 12 o'clock?! She hadn't meant to sleep that long… she suddenly felt very sick again and held onto the doorframe for support.

"Clara, are you okay?" the Doctor asked, striding forward and placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, just fine," She nodded, smiling weakly up at him before standing up straight again, "So, what were you doing?"

The Time Lord looks at her a moment longer, worry and confusion evident in his gaze before turning shaking his head and throwing back on his dazzling smile, "Ah! Well, I was going to make you a soufflé, seen as you haven't been feeling too good lately and I wanted to cheer you up!"

Clara couldn't help but smile at the look on his face and the fact that he'd been kind enough to care about her wellbeing and wanting to make her feel better.

"So, you decided to break the oven in the process?" She smirked, glancing back at the now smoking machinery.

"I didn't _break _it," the Doctor huffed, "I merely tried to improve it so the soufflé I made would taste amazing!"

The Impossible Girl smiled, rolling her eyes again. The Doctor was like a 5 year old child sometimes. Sighing, she wandered over to the cupboards, grabbing some flour and putting it down on the table, "Right, seen as I know if I leave you alone to do this you'll blow up the TARDIS," The Doctor replied with a childish frown, "I'll help you make it."

The wellbeing of the TARDIS (And the Doctor for that matter) wasn't the only reason she was staying to help. She needed something to take her mind off of her current condition, and maybe find the right moment to tell him.

After a lot of mess, kissing and breaking nearly everything within reach, the Doctor and Clara managed to bake a soufflé. To Clara's surprise, it actually turned out a lot better than most of her other soufflés, close to perfect in her opinion. It had been fun for her to get close to the Doctor again and mess about as if they hadn't a care in the world, but it all went sour when the Doctor tried to get her to try a bit.

"Come on, Clara!" The thousand year old Time Lord insisted, gently pushing a spoonful of soufflé towards her face, "You have to at least try a _bite_."

Clara shuck her head fiercely, trying to keep her insides where they belong. But, sadly, the Doctor persisted, shoving the spoon even closer to her face. Eventually, it got too much and she had to leap from her chair, running as fast as she could to the bathroom. She burst inside and collapsed onto the floor as the Doctor quickly followed her in, a bit bewildered by the current situation. When he finally processed things he bent down next to her, pulling her hair back from her sweaty face as she continued to vomit.

When it was all over, he guided her back to her room, setting her down onto the bed and settling next to her. Clara refused to look at him, instead burying her face into the pillows as the Doctor decided what to do. It finally got to the point where he couldn't stand it any longer and gently took hold of her face, turning it to face his.

"Clara, I need you to tell me what's wrong." He said gently, cupping her cheek with his hand.

Clara darted her eyes away, biting her lip nervously. She needed to tell him now. No, she _wanted _to tell him now.

"Well, you know how we…" She trailed off, searching for the right words, "_Did things_, a few weeks ago?" The Doctor gave her a confused look before realising what she was implying, giving a swift nod to show he understood.

She bit her lip again, losing the confidence to tell him, "Well, I think I may be… You know…" the Doctor's eyes widened, she couldn't be could she? He didn't think that humans and Time Lords could… _come together _like that. It was a possibility, all the signs pointed towards that conclusion… but still, what if she wasn't? He needed to know for sure.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" He asked, cupping her cheeks again with his hands. Tears started to prick her eyes and she looked away again.

"I-I didn't want you to kick me out," She stuttered, tears now flowing freely. The Doctor immediately pulled her onto his lap, holding her close.

"Clara, oh Clara…" he whispered into her hair, "I would never leave you, not ever, no matter the reason." She continued to cry into his chest and so he stroked her hair, rocking back and forth gently. "Look, you don't even know if you _are _pregnant yet," Although he was pretty certain she _was_, "I could get you scanned, see what's going on."

She nodded, sniffling into his chest. She showed no signs of moving and so the Doctor stood up, Clara still in his arms, and headed to the TARDIS medical room.

When they arrived, he placed her onto a soft bed with some machinery next to it.

"Doctor, what's actually going to happen?" She asked, poking at some of the machinery.

"Oh, you won't feel a thing," He reassured her, his usual smile on his face, "Just a quick push of a button then it's over."

She nodded, her smile too reappearing on her face as the Doctor clicked a few buttons before shouting _**'Done!'**_. Quickly, Clara jumped off the bed and stood next to him, grabbing his hand for reassurance. He smiled and gave her hand a quick squeeze before looking at the results on the screen, which were written in some circular language that Clara couldn't quite understand.

"So," She breathed, holding his hand tight, "What's the result?"

The Doctor swallowed before turning to face her and pulling her into a hug, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, Clara Oswald, you are pregnant."


	2. Normal shopping

**A/N: Decided to continue this seen as I really want it to go further and other people want it to as well. *Cough*Youknowwhoyouare*Cough* Enjoy! :D Also, this will most likely turn into a longer thing than a oneshot… xD**

"So what now?"

Clara's still in the Doctor's warm embrace; her head nestled under his abnormally large chin. She could hear his two hearts beating under all his clothing and the sound calmed her a little, momentarily distracting her from their current predicament.

The Doctor sighed, "I have no idea."

Neither of them had been prepared for this in the slightest and because it had come as such a surprise, they had no idea what to do.

"I guess we could go and um… Shop for some things?" Clara suggested, pulling away from the Doctor's chest and looking up at him.

"Things! Yes, things! Babies need things, right?" the Doctor grinned down at her before taking off through the door, only to poke his head around again, "Um… What things do babies need?"

Clara chuckled, wandering over to him and taking his hand, "It's good that _one_ of us can be a proper parent," she smirked before leading him back to the console room, "Just take us to some shopping centre somewhere, we can find stuff there."

The Doctor grinned at this, running over to the control panel, "I know the _perfect _place for shopping!" he exclaimed, flicking a few levers, "It's quite a distance away from earth, but really worth it. It's filled with all sorts of cool things and-"

He stopped as Clara's hands grabbed his, pulling them away from the levers and buttons, "Doctor, I don't want to go to some alien shopping-thing, I want to go to a _normal _shop on _normal _earth." She looked up at him with pleading eyes and, even though he didn't want to, he agreed. He turned back to face the control panel, a sulking expression on his face as he pushed some buttons whilst muttering about _**'boring earth shops being so boring.' **_

When they arrived, the Doctor and Clara walked out arm in arm as they headed into a very quaint looking shop filled with all sorts of things needed to care for babies. The shelves were lined with bibs, little outfits and toys whilst near the back the walls were covered with prams and highchairs in all sorts of different colours.

The Doctor immediately looked bewildered as he entered, seeing so many _unexciting _things, and followed Clara around like a lost puppy as she looked at some prams. Eventually, he got very annoying and Clara had to push him away, telling him to go find something that would be useful. In retrospect, it wasn't such a good idea to let the Doctor go off on his own with little information of what to find, but Clara pushed these thoughts away when a very cute looking toy rabbit caught her eye.

As the Doctor wandered away from his Impossible Girl, he glanced from shelf to shelf in search of 'something useful'. To be honest, he had no idea what 'something useful' was. He'd never really dealt with babies before and had no idea on how the human species looked after their young. He knew the Xinu people on the planet Xius buried their young in self-sustaining capsules under the ground and left them their until they were teenagers, but he knew better than to suspect that was even close to how humans looked after their children.

Sighing, the Doctor was about to return to Clara when something caught his eye. "Oh, she'll _love _that!" he exclaimed, running over and picking it up before turning around and shouting, "Clara! Look what I've found!"

Somewhere nearby in the shop, Clara was still examining the toy rabbit when she heard the Doctor shout her. She put the rabbit back before walking towards the direction her name had been called from, stopping short when she saw the Doctor, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What?" She asked, a little suspicious about what he was holding behind his back.

"Close your eyes," he replied, refusing to let her see the object, "And no peeking."

Clara lifted an eyebrow before doing as she was told, squeezing her eyes shut as the Doctor took her hand, placing something quite light on her palm.

"Open them." He said, the smile evident in his voice.

The Impossible Girl obeyed, opening her eyes and looking down at the item of clothing the Doctor had placed in her hands.

"Um… It's a blue shirt." She stated, holding it up by the shoulders to get a better look. It was a pretty plain shirt at that, with nothing printed on it and blue being the only colour present.

"Not just _any_ blue shirt," the Doctor huffed, a little upset she hadn't gotten what the shirt represented, "A _TARDIS blue _shirt!"

Clara couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes and smiling at the Doctor's expression. He was genuinely happy that he found something remotely connected with aliens and space in this very normal shop. Sighing, she handed him back the shirt.

"Okay, we can buy it… But what if it's a girl?" she asked, the thought only just occurring to her.

"Well, girls can wear it too, can't they?" he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Clara was about to reply that blue was normally associated with boys, but decided against it as he did seem to really love that shirt. She gave him a quick smile before turning away, "You need to help me pick up some things I saw back here, there's too many for me to carry by myself." She called over her shoulder as she headed back through the shelves, leaving the Doctor with his blue shirt still clasped in his hands. _Too many things? _How much does she actually need?! Shrugging his shoulders, the Doctor followed Clara through the shelves.

"Did you really need all of this?!" the Doctor grunted, holding a very big box in one arm and two other smaller boxes in the other whilst also carry about five shopping bags.

"Yes," Clara replied simply, walking in front holding the toy rabbit and one very small bag, "I wanted to be more prepared than we already are."

The Doctor's only reply was an annoyed grunt as he pushed open the doors of the TARDIS, who made a noise that Clara could only think of as laughter, and stumbled inside, her following suit. He gratefully dumped all the things his was carrying on the floor of the control room, letting out a huge sigh of relief as he leaned against the railings. Clara hopped in after him, placing her one bag down beside the huge pile of things.

"Don't take too long to rest, Chin Boy," she smirked, "You've got to move all this stuff to the new room."

The Doctor stared at her, wide eyed. She couldn't _possibly _expect him to move all of this stuff again? His Impossible Girl just smiled at him before wandering out of the control room.

"I'll be waiting for you, try not to take too long." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared round the corner.

The Doctor sighed, slumping to the floor. Parenting was _a lot_ harder than he'd thought.


	3. Telling her dad

**A/N: This chapter is a present from me to Megs, an awesome person who also shares a love for Whouffle :D Happy Whouffle Birthday Megs!**

After a lot of assembling, arranging, rearranging and complaints (Mostly on the Doctor's part seen as he was the one that did _all_ the work), the new room was all set for a baby. When the last piece of furniture had been placed down in a position that Clara approved of, they both retreated to the kitchen for a cup of tea and a packet of Jammy Dodgers (Or several).

"Doctor." Clara said before taking a sip of tea.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking,"

"Ooo, dangerous."

Clara rolled her eyes, "Seriously, though, I really think that whilst I'm having this baby, we tone down the danger part of our adventures a little."

The Doctor's brow creased as a thoughtful frown came across his face. He wanted to keep Clara and his baby safe, that was certain, but nowhere in the Universe had no danger when he was around. The only place he could think of as safe was the TARDIS and, even though she was infinite, they wouldn't be able to stay here throughout the _whole _of Clara's pregnancy. After a lot more thought, the Doctor decided to agree.

"Okay, less danger on adventures. Got it." He smiled and took Clara's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Clara returned the smile, finishing off the rest of her tea before placing the mug down. Suddenly, she realised something.

"We have to tell my dad," She said, her eyes going wide at the thought, "And Mr. Maitland too… I can't be Artie and Angie's nanny anymore if we're having a kid of our own."

The Doctor nodded, "Of course, I can take you there now if you want. The sooner we tell them the better I think." He placed his mug on the table and stood up, only to be pulled down again by Clara.

"You don't understand, Doctor, I have to tell my _dad_." She said, emphasising the word dad.

"Yeah, so?" he shrugged, going to stand up again.

"Well, he's never met you before and we're about to tell him that I'm pregnant with your child."

"Oh." The Doctor replied simply, collapsing into his seat again.

"Yes, oh." Clara bit her lip nervously.

"Then I guess I'll just have to meet him before now!" he replied, jumping out of his seat with a huge grin on his face. Clara stood up after him, a little less enthusiastically.

"What?" she asked, taking the cups over to the sink and placing them down.

"Well, we're in a time machine, Clara!" he exclaimed, taking her hand and walking quickly to the control room of the TARDIS, "We can just go back in time to just after we met and I can meet your dad then!"

Clara stumbled along behind him, her short legs having trouble keeping up with his huge strides, "I guess that could work," She replied, "As long as you don't mess up the meeting and make him think you're some creepy weirdo."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, turning to face her with a childish frown, "I am _not_ a creepy weirdo."

"Never said you were." Clara chuckled, walking ahead of him towards the control panel, the Doctor following close behind. She told him her father's address and he quickly hammered in the coordinates before pulling a lever which sent the TARDIS rumbling before it abruptly came to a halt.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Clara took it gratefully before walking out of the doors with him, still nervous about the situation.

When they reached the front door Clara rang the doorbell, stepping back and gripping the Doctor's hand tighter. When her father opened the door a huge smile spread across his face.

"Clara, it's good to see you." He said, dragging her into a hug.

"You too, dad." She replied, wrapping her arms lightly around him.

Her father pulled away from the hug, but his smile disappeared when he saw the Doctor.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking him up and down.

"I'm the Doctor!" he replied, holding out his hand for Clara's father to shake, "Not my real name, of course, just a nickname. Don't know how I got it, though… Been stuck with it ever since. Everyone calls me that though, so no need for my real name."

Clara's father looked a bit bewildered before taking the Doctor's hand and shaking it, "Nice to meet you, Doctor." He replied, still looking him cautiously up and down.

"So, dad, can we come in?" Clara asked, grabbing the Doctor's hand again.

Her father's smile returned quickly when he looked at his daughter again, "Of course, come on in."

* * *

After several cups of tea and lots of talking, the Doctor and Clara's dad had gotten very well acquainted.

"It was lovely to see you, Doctor." Her father smiled as he stood inside his doorway, waiting for the Doctor and Clara to leave.

"You too, sir." The Doctor replied, wrapping an arm around Clara's shoulder.

"Bye, dad." Clara smiled and waved at her father before turning away and walking down the drive towards the TARDIS. They both stepped inside and the Doctor went straight to the control panel, pushing buttons that would send them a few months into the future. They arrived and Clara once again took the Doctor's hand as they headed out of the TARDIS and towards the familiar front door.

This time, the Doctor knocked and threw his arms around Clara's father when he answered.

"It's good to see you again!" the Doctor, exclaimed, "Shall we come in? Clara and I have something to tell you."

Clara smiled up at her dad before following the Doctor inside and towards the living room, her dad following close behind, still a bit bewildered by the Doctor's friendliness.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Her father asked, settling down in a chair.

"You or me?" the Doctor asked, turning to face Clara and taking her hand.

"I will," Clara said, giving him a quick smile. He replied with a reassuring squeeze of her hand.

"Well?" her father piped up, anxious about what they were to tell him.

"I'm pregnant, dad."

"Pregnant?!" he exclaimed, leaning forward in his chair, "But Clara, you're only twenty four!"

"I know, dad, we weren't really ready for it but we've decided we both want to keep it."

"Yes I know, Clara, but it's such a big commitment and-"

"Dad, I'll be fine." Clara reassured him.

"And it's not just Clara," the Doctor put in, "I'll be there to help her every step of the way."

Clara's father frowned, still unsure about everything, but eventually gave in.

"Okay, I understand. I'm very happy for you, Clara." He smiled, standing up and pulling his daughter in for a hug. She returned it gratefully before standing up.

"I've got to go and tell Mr. Maitland now," she said as the Doctor stood up as well, "I'll talk to you again soon, dad."

Her father nodded before waving to her as she walked away. The Doctor made to leave but Clara's dad grabbed his arm.

"Look, Doctor, I know you said you'd be there for her, but I want you to promise me you will. I don't want you leaving her and breaking my little girl's heart."

"Of course I promise," the Doctor smiled, "I wouldn't leave her for anything." _**I've already lost her too many times before to give her up now.**_

Clara's father smiled, "Good. You're a good man, Doctor, keep her safe."

The Doctor smiled and nodded before turning around and following after Clara.

"What was that about?" Clara asked when he wandered into the TARDIS.

"Oh, nothing," He replied, waving his hand dismissively, "We better go tell Mr. Maitland now."

Clara nodded, "This has been one hell of a day."

**A/N: There we go, happy birthday Megs! I was going to have Clara and the Doctor tell Mr. Maitland, Artie and Angie in this chapter but I lost my creativity towards the end and figured this was long enough already xD Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite already :D**


	4. The Matilands and disappearing TARDIS

**A/N: Oh wow I'm stupid, forgot the AN when I first uploaded it *Facepalm*. ANYWAY, I have this chapter and the next two written up, so don't worry, it's not dead! I do, however, need prompts for about the next... two or three chapters after the ones a I have written up. So, prompts are appreciated along with your reviews! And you better review *Glares angrily at you* I'm kidding, I'm not that mean... Or am I? ;D**

* * *

The TARDIS chugged and whirred as it flew through the Time Vortex towards the Maitland's house.

There was an unexpected bump which sent Clara stumbling away from the control panel and towards the bannister. Luckily, the Doctor was also caught off guard by the sudden movement and was already there to catch her as she stumbled towards him.

Clara planted her hands firmly on his chest as he caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She smiled, looking up at him as their faces moved slowly together, the Doctor smiling too. They were only inches away before the TARDIS landed with a crash, which caused them to break away from their embrace.

The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and frowned a little before offering Clara his hand, which she gladly took with a smile. He returned one of his own before making his way out of the blue front doors, Clara following close behind.

"Grumpy old cow..." She muttered once she was safely out of the doors. The TARDIS made an angry whirring noise in response, but Clara ignored it, still following closely behind the Doctor.

When they reached the Maitland's front door, the Doctor knocked enthusiastically, this of course alerted Artie and Angie that it wasn't just _anyone_ at their front door. Both children ran downstairs, practically flying towards the front door before Artie flung it open.

"Doctor!"

"Artie!"

Angie stood behind her younger brother, mock hurt on her face that she hadn't been acknowledge, but really not caring.

"And Angie too." The Doctor quickly added with a huge, and apologetic, grin.

The teenager rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Can we come in?" Clara asked, stepping out from behind the Doctor.

"Of course, Clara, you do live here." Angie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, of course I do," Clara shook her head, frowning a little, "Sorry, my mind's just elsewhere at the moment."

Angie continued to stare at Clara, eyebrow raised, but then shrugged and walked into the living room with Artie, the Doctor and Clara in tow.

"Is your dad here?" Clara asked once they'd sat down, the Doctor next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's just in his study," Artie replied, oblivious to the couple's closeness, "He should be out in a minute."

Angie sat looking at the Doctor and Clara with a smirk on her face and the Doctor looked back at her, confused.

"What?" He asked, his forehead crinkling.

"You two," Angie laughed, "You're together now?"

"Well yes, why wouldn't we be? Clara is pre-" He stopped mid-sentence when Clara stomped on his foot.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Shut. Up." She mumbled. He stared back at her confused before realising.

"So, Clara's what?" Angie asked, intrigued by what he was going to say.

"Clara's... Pretty! Yes, pretty. Why would anyone not want to be with her?"

"Nice save, Chin Boy." She whispered back to him, although she was flattered by his compliment.

He smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss, becoming oblivious to the world around them.

"Ew. Right, one rule if you guys are going out," Angie piped up, a look of disgust on her face, "You save the making out for the bedroom."

Clara and the Doctor pulled apart, chuckling at Angie's comment as they children's father walked into the room.

"Ah, I thought I'd heard someone come in," he said, sitting down in a chair, "Welcome back, Clara and... Doctor was it?" The Doctor nodded, his arm around Clara's shoulder again.

"So, why are you here?" Artie, who hadn't spoken in a while, asked, "Normally it's just the Doctor who comes and picks you up or drops you off, but now you're both here."

The Doctor and Clara exchanged nervous looks before Clara spoke up, taking the Doctor's free hand for support as the other was still around her shoulders.

"Well, we actually have some news..." She glanced around at the three Maitland's expectant faces before continuing, "I'm pregnant."

The three faces turned to three separate emotions. Mr. Maitland's was in shock, Angie's face screamed 'it was going to happen someday' and Artie just looked confused.

"Well, Clara, I'm very happy for you but..." Mr. Maitland spoke up.

"Yes, I know George, I won't be able to be Artie and Angie's nanny anymore."

The two children's faces turned to horror as Clara spoke.  
"No, Clara, you can't leave!" Artie spoke up, forgetting his confusion momentarily.

"I promise I'll come visit," she replied, "I can't stay away from you guys forever."

"Plus," the Doctor said, "We promise to bring you a present when we do visit."

At this, the two brightened up and Artie remembered what he was confused about.

"But Clara," He asked, frowning at his now former nanny, "What does 'pregnant' mean?"

"It means I'm going to have a baby." She replied.

"And how does that happen?"

Clara, the Doctor and Mr. Maitland all exchanged worried looks as Angie tried her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"You'll find out someday." Clara replied, giving a quick smile.

Artie nodded, although he was still confused.

"Well," the Doctor spoke up, "I think it's best Clara and I be going, we've had a long day."

Clara nodded and stood up, hugging Angie and Artie goodbye before she headed out the front doors with the Doctor towards the TARDIS. Only, when they reached where they'd left the TARDIS, she wasn't there.

"Doctor."

"Yes Clara?"

"Where's the TARDIS?"

The Doctor frowned, "I don't know, I'm sure we left her here." He waved his arms and legs around in the air, checking if the TARDIS had somehow cloaked herself, but she definitely wasn't there.

"Why would she leave? There's nothing that would threaten her here."

Clara bit her lip, looking away, "I _may_ have called her a grumpy old cow..."

"Oh, Clara," the Doctor whined, "You know she doesn't like you much anyway!"

"It's not _my_ fault she _is_ a grumpy old cow, though!" Clara protested, "I didn't think she'd leave us!"

The Doctor sighed, "Can't we stay at Artie and Angie's until she comes back? It would give you a chance to spend more time with them before we do leave properly."

Clara nodded, taking the Doctor's hand again, "Come on then, we can both sleep in my room."

They arrived back at the Maitland's front door, and this time Mr. Maitland answered. "Clara, Doctor! Back so soon?"

"Um... The Doctor's car broke down and it's too late to call someone, can we stay here for the night or maybe... The next couple of days?"

"Of course, Clara, you're always welcome here." Mr. Maitland smiled, gesturing for them to enter the house. They both headed in and went straight upstairs to Clara's room, Artie and Angie already asleep.

They stepped into Clara's room and Clara went to get changed in the bathroom, her stuff still in her room, and she made a mental note to move it to the TARDIS if she ever came back.

The Doctor had nothing to change into and so he just took off his jacket and bow tie, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and taking of his shoes before climbing into Clara's small bed.

Clara emerged from the bathroom, but stopped in her tracks when she saw how little room was left for her on her bed.

"Doctor can you shuffle over a bit? There's barely any room for me."

"I can't, if I shuffle anymore I'll be on the floor."

"That would be nice, I'd get the entire bed then."

The Doctor stuck out his tongue and Clara returned the childish gesture before squeezing in next to him, although she was practically on top of him. She turned off her bedside lamp and cuddled into the Doctor, listening to his two hearts beating. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"Good night, Clara." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Chin Boy." She smiled, tucking her head closer to his chest.

He smiled too and, in that moment, the Doctor swore everything was just perfect.


	5. Waterfight!

**A/N: So, I didn't get any prompts from the last chapter when I asked, so I'm asking again! I really need them, my mind is completely blank with what to do. I also really appreciate reviews, the motivate me to keep going. I know I had a huge gap in updating this, but I'm back now and I've promised myself I'll finish this, whether people read it or not, so don't worry if you are reading this but can't review or something. ANYWAY, onto the chapter! It's really ****cheesy! x3**

* * *

Clara woke to the smell of cooking wafting up her nose. She blinked open her eyes, wondering who would be cooking in the morning. Mr. Maitland was probably already away on his business trip (he'd come and told them in the middle of the night, which had annoyed Clara quite a lot) and Artie and Angie weren't allowed to even touch the cooker, let alone cook something, so who was cooking?

As Clara's mind became more awake, the past few days came rushing back into her mind and she sat up, stretching, before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. She quickly made her bed before going downstairs, heading into the kitchen.

The scene was just as she expected it. Artie and Angie were sat at the table, Angie texting and Artie messing about with his chess board. The Doctor was standing behind the cooker, flipping some pancakes. Clara walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him and standing on her tiptoes so she could look over his shoulder.

"What cha doing?" She asked as he turned his face sideways to look at her.

"Making pancakes," he replied, smiling, "I thought you'd be hungry."

"I am, but I'm surprised you haven't burnt down the kitchen by now."

"Oi! I can cook, it's just sometimes the oven isn't... Technical enough for my cooking."

"Sure, whatever you say." Clara laughed, kissing him on the cheek before going to sit at the table with the two children.

"Hey Clara." They said in unison, not looking up from what they were doing.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Clara asked, knowing that she was going to have to take them somewhere, otherwise she risk complaints of boredom from the both of them. And the Doctor for that matter.

"Can we go somewhere in the TARDIS?" Artie asked, looking up from his chess towards the Doctor, who had now walked over with a plate of pancakes.

"Sorry, Artie," he replied, sitting down at the table across from Clara, "She's run off somewhere and I've no idea when she'll be back."

At this the young boy frowned, looking down at his chess board again. Angie tried to look like she wasn't bothered, but deep down she was a little upset too.

"It's hot outside today," Clara commented, "Why not just spend the day in the garden?"

"Yeah!" Artie exclaimed, standing up, "We have a sprinkler, we can turn that on and get the paddling pool out!"

Clara looked at the Doctor and they both nodded.

"That's okay with me," Clara said, pancakes forgotten for now, "You go get changed and the Doctor and I will set everything up."

Artie jumped up, running up the stairs as Angie stood up too.

"Guess I better get changed too." She mumbled, heading up the stairs a little less quickly.

The Doctor made his way outside and Clara followed him towards the garage. They opened it up and went inside, Clara grabbing the sprinkler and the Doctor grabbing the little pool.

Clara headed back outside, setting up the sprinkler in the middle of the garden. She turned it on and, once she made sure it was working properly, turned to see how the Doctor was doing with the pool. She was surprised to see the Doctor standing with the still not blown up plastic pool, staring at it angrily.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

He jumped at her voice, his face going red with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Um... Well... I don't really know how to get this to work."

Clara rolled her eyes, picking up the paddling pool and finding the little hole to blow the air into.

"You just blow into here," she chuckled, showing him the hole, "It's not that hard."

"Blowing? Who needs blowing when you have a sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor exclaimed, taking his sonic out of his pocket and pointing it at the pool. As soon as he pressed the button it started to blow up. It gradually got bigger and bigger, but even when the Doctor shut his sonic off, it kept growing.

"Doctor! Make it stop!" Clara shouted, stepping away from the ever growing pool.

"I can't!" He exclaimed, "Something must have gone wrong!"

By now Angie and Artie had stepped outside and quickly ran over to the couples side, watching as the pool gradually got bigger.

Eventually, it popped with a loud bang, sending bits of plastic everywhere.

"Oops..." The Doctor mumbled, "That wasn't meant to happen."

"So, no pool now?" Artie asked. He seemed on the verge of tears.

"We still have the sprinkler," Clara replied, "And I'm sure you'll have some water guns or something in the garage... I'll go have a look." She headed in and emerged a few moments later with some water guns. She quickly filled them up and handed one to each of the children. They smiled and both squirted water at each other, running away further down the garden.

"Don't I get one?" The Doctor asked, pouting at Clara.

"Doctor, you're 1200 years old, are you sure you want to join a water fight?"

"Yes!" The Doctor replied, taking off his jacket, "You're never too old for a water fight!"

Clara rolled her eyes, but handed him a gun anyway and he immediately ran towards the two children, spraying them both. Clara stayed a good distance away, her arms folded and a smile on her face as she watched them.

A few minutes later, the Doctor came running over, his face, hair and clothes sopping wet. Although his quiff stayed miraculously intact.

"Come on, Clara! Join in!"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'd rather stay dry." She said, keeping her arms folded across her chest.

"But Clara..." He whined, pouting at her. She laughed at his face and he grinned back, suddenly getting an idea. He dropped the gun on the ground, picking Clara up off her feet and holding her bridal-style.

"Geronimo!" He cried, running towards Artie, Angie and the sprinkler, laughing as he went. At first Clara was angry at him, but she eventually started laughing too as he ran through the sprinkler, showering them both with water. Artie and Angie both fired their guns at them, drenching them both even more.

The Doctor spun Clara around, still holding her in his arms, and her wet hair flung out behind her.

"Having fun now, Clara?"

"Of course I am, Chin Boy."

They both laughed before he leaned down and kissed her, pressing their soaking wet bodies closer together. They both pulled away, but their foreheads stayed pressed against each other as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Doctor." Clara whispered, smiling.

Normally, the Doctor would have fumbled about, flailing for something to say. But right now, he knew exactly how to reply.

"I love you too, Clara Oswald."


	6. Fish Fingers and Custard

**A/N: This chapter is very short but sweet! It's the last one I have pre-written up, so I'm gonna have to wrack my brains for something these two can do up until the baby's born... Question, guys, boy or girl? ;3**

* * *

**4 months later**

The Doctor looked up from the control panel as he heard a crash coming from the TARDIS kitchen. He jumped up from his position on the floor and headed towards the source of the sound.

When he arrived, he poked his head around to see Clara stood in front of the fridge, a grumpy frown on her face. The Doctor wandered over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing his hands on the small bump that was her stomach.

"Clara, what's wrong?" He asked as she placed her hands over his, although she was still frowning.

"I'm hungry but I don't feel like anything in the TARDIS."

"Have you tried asking her for what you want?"

"Yes, but she won't give me anything," Clara sighed, quietly adding, "Grumpy old cow..."

The Doctor placed his chin on her head, his forehead creasing as he thought. He then jumped away from Clara and towards the cupboards, pulling out a packet of custard.

"I know just the thing!" He said before turning round and ushering Clara out of the kitchen, "Stay out there, I'll call you when I'm done."

Clara raised an eyebrow but the Doctor just grinned, closing the door on her. She stayed outside, arms folded, as she leant against the TARDIS walls. Many crashes and bangs were heard and, at one point, Clara was sure the Doctor was going to blow up the whole TARDIS, but he eventually opened the door, gesturing for her to come in. She obeyed and, as she stepped in, she was surprised at the sight in front of her.

The Doctor had gotten two big bowls and filled one with custard and the other with fish fingers. It was the weirdest food combination Clara had ever seen, but when she thought about it... It actually looked quite appetising.

She made her way over to the table the food was laid out on and sat down, the Doctor jumping over to her and sitting in the chair opposite.

"You can't be serious, Doctor." Clara smirked, picking up a fish finger.

"100% serious!" He grinned before grabbing a fish finger of his own and dunking it in the custard, after which it quickly made it's way to his mouth.

Clara just rolled her eyes, dipping the end of the fish finger into the custard and taking a bite. Surprisingly, it tasted nice and she quickly finished the one she had before grabbing another. The Doctor went to grab another for himself but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Get your own, Chin Boy!" She said, sticking he tongue out. The Doctor pouted at her before getting up to make his own. He looked in the cupboards but found there was not left.

"But there is no more, Clara!" He whined, coming to sit back down.

"Tough!" Clara giggled, pulling the bowls away from him as he made a grab for them. The Doctor frowned, but a smile made its way onto his face too.

* * *

An hour later, the Doctor was sat on a sofa in the library, Clara on his lap with a blanket wrapped around them both.

Clara was reading a book whilst the Doctor was absent-mindedly stroking her hair, staring off into the distance.

Eventually, Clara fell asleep and he took the book away from her hands, placing it on the sofa next to them. He then wrapped his arms tight around her, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Paint War

**A/N: I am a genius, I forgot the A/N again. xD ANWAY, credit for this idea goes to WingsofStrings, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story! :D**

* * *

**1 month later**

Clara sat in a very comfy arm chair in the baby's room, munching on her third packet of crisps that morning.

"Are you sure that's healthy?" The Doctor asked as he walked into the room carrying two buckets of paint. Clara just shrugged, taking a bite out of another crisp. The Doctor chuckled, lugging the paint into the middle of the room before popping off the lid of the first can and grabbing two paintbrushes. Clara finished the last of her crisps before getting of her chair and taking a paintbrush from his hand and dipping it in. When she realised what colour it was, though, she frowned.

"Doctor."

"Yes?"

"I thought I told you to get the red paint, not the blue."

"No, I'm pretty sure you said blue."

"No, I'm pretty sure I said red." Clara frowned at the Doctor, crossing her arms, which was quite difficult now because of her ever-growing belly.

The Doctor frowned back before dipping his paintbrush in the blue paint and then taking it out, starting to paint the wall.

"Well, I don't see any red paint, so I guess we're painting it blue." He replied cockily, a satisfied smile on his face.

Clara raised an eyebrow at him before smirking, "Are you sure about that?" She then walked out into the TARDIS console room before coming back with a bucket of red paint.

The Doctor just stuck out his tongue, going back to paint his wall. Clara walked beside him and painted her red paint over his, smiling deviously. The Doctor opened his mouth in mock surprise, painting his blue back over her red. Clara raised an eyebrow.

"We're really going to be this immature?" She said, holding up her paintbrush. The Doctor shrugged.

"Why not?"

She laughed painting the wall with a huge slab of red before turning to the Doctor and sticking out her tongue. He gasped and painted and even bigger sweep of blue over her red. Clara giggled, before doing something unexpected. She grabbed the Doctor's chin, pulling his face around the face her and raising her paintbrush up mischievously.

"Don't you dare…" The Doctor mumbled, although he was smiling. Clara smiled, giving him a quick kiss before painting a huge red line over his mouth. She then stepped back, admiring her work before bursting out laughing. The Doctor laughed along too but then realised she was distracted. He lunged forward, swiping his paintbrush over her cheek, creating a long blue line. Clara immediately stopped laughing, staring at him.

"You didn't…" She said, putting a hand to her now paint stained cheek.

"I did."

"That's it," Dipping her paintbrush back into the paint, Clara turned to face him with a determined look, "You've just started a paint war."

The Doctor took of his jacket, throwing it over a nearby chair and rolling up his sleeves. "Bring it on."

Clara immediately threw her paintbrush at him and it hit him square in the chest, leaving a huge red splodge on his previously spotless shirt. The Doctor retaliated by grabbing her paintbrush and running at her, painting both her mouth and her other cheek with blue and red. Clara giggled, grabbing her paintbrush back before plopping some paint onto his hair, plastering the front to his forehead. The Doctor gasped before grabbing her waist and pulling her close, being careful to angle his body around her bump. He took this opportunity to paint all her face blue and she giggled, dropping her paint brush on the floor.

"Doctor, your mouth is blue." She laughed, tracing her finger around his lips.

"And yours is red." He smiled down at her.

"Want to make purple?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling. The Doctor just laughed before bringing her close and pressing their lips together. She brought her hands up to rest on the back of his neck, leaving red, hand shaped marks. They pulled away and the Doctor rubbed his nose against hers, smiling.

"Maybe we should paint the room red _and _blue?" He suggested, one arm still tight around her waist and his other hand resting on her stomach.

"Sure, Chin." Clara laughed, picking up her paintbrush once again and setting to work.

The rest of the day went by as a blur of kissing, paint and mess. The next thing Clara knew she was waking up the next morning, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up. Stretching out her hand beside her, she was surprised to find the Doctor wasn't there. Opening her eyes, she couldn't see him anywhere to her side. That's when she felt the unexpected weight on her stomach and, looking down, she couldn't help but smile. In the night, the Doctor had somehow shuffled down the bed so his feet were hanging off the end and his head was resting gently on her stomach. She sighed, she was really hungry but didn't want to get up and disturb him; he just looked so comfy.

Rolling her eyes, Clara settled back against the pillows. Breakfast could wait; she was happy where she was now.

* * *

**Ending is also credit to my friend Phoebe, who without this story would have died long ago! xD Thanks for reading! If you haven't already, go check out my new story 'Clones'. Shameless self-promotion there, but who cares? ;D**


End file.
